


Cirque Du Désir

by MarinetteAgresteBrand



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Darker than Noir, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Surprise Ending, Temperature Play, Trapeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand
Summary: There was a fine line between Hell and Heaven, lust and love, and the ringmaster, Viperion, knew how to blur it all just so... make everything meld together until Chat Noir and Ladybug couldn’t tell where they themselves began and ended, their fate dancing on a tightrope.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: August 2020 - Exchange





	Cirque Du Désir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassandrasfisher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/gifts).



> Given to cassandrasfisher in the August fic exchange on the Miraculous Fanworks Discord server.  
> Haha... first time writing an M-rated fic. I went in with the intention for an Adrinette “Rewrite the Stars” story and somehow ended up with a wicked BDSM circus instead.

Marinette loved flying; she always had.

The feeling of soaring through the air, silk against her skin, twirling and dancing until the moment before a freefall, to her it was like magic…

Like falling in love.

Marinette gasped as the silk around her ankle tore and she found herself spiraling downward, out of control.

When the sounds of the guests’ reactions echoed, it was like everything happened in slow motion.

With each twirl she could see their faces, some in shock, some in fear, some grinning in anticipation as she began to fall.

Life didn’t always come with a safety net.

Closing her eyes, she felt her body freeze with fear as she braced herself for impact.

But she never hit the ground.

Instead, she fell into his arms.

“You’re like an angel…” A teal-haired man whispered, his eyes piercing through her very being from beneath his masquerade mask.

A blush burned against her face, one that rivaled the red of her mask. She was too enchanted to speak, but that didn’t stop her from following after him.

* * *

Adrien was an Agreste, a socialite of Paris’ glamorous upper class.

And as an Agreste, he was expected to behave a certain way.

Running off to join the circus, to chase after a performer he’d fallen for at first sight was definitely _not_ something at the top of that list.

He didn’t regret it though; he had left behind the mundane every day to experience the thrill of traveling through the lands and performing awe-inducing stunts that he would hope someday perhaps spark a feeling of wonder in others.

Adrien was content with his life with the Miraculous troupe. It was filled with all sorts of artistic characters who seemed to love each other just as much as they adored being a part of such a magnificent show.

One artist in particular was Ladybug, his fated partner, his lady. Never in his life had he felt so in sync with another. Clumsy was she when walking on the earth, but once in the air the woman leapt and soared like she truly possessed wings. She’d manipulate his heartstrings as amazingly as she did her aerial silks.

But there was one more he’d view as king of his heart.

And that was the ruler of this circus, the ringmaster, Viperion. 

* * *

Luka stepped out in a two-tailed coat toward the center of the ring where a blue spotlight awaited him. Blue one way, green the other, his hair was a violent riot of color.

When he spoke, his voice was a low purr, similar to how his fingers could feel stroking the back of one’s neck in the dark, a velvet caress.

“Come...” A guitar riff swelled beneath his words, tense and electrifying.

Luka was Viperion, the ringleader, welcoming one and all to indulge in their desires at the circus.

* * *

Marinette grasped at the black sequins on her chest that decorated her vibrant red dress before closing her eyes. Determined, she began to climb up the tall ladder, the charms at the end of her leotard swishing and glimmering when caught by the sunset light that peeked through the circus tent.

The show lights twinkled above her and she opened and closed her hands to get a grip. Making the first leap was always the most nerve-wracking, fear-inducing, and wonderfully thrilling feeling of all.

When one takes a leap of faith, everything falls away, the fear, the future, all there is… is complete and utter freedom.

She lifted her head and met the green-eyed gaze of her partner, Chat Noir.

“You and me… against the world.”

Never had she ever met someone whom she could trust with her life. He caught her fall with ease, unwavering.

The ground was far too distant for them to notice. Without any sign or signal, they reached for one another, just knowing they would connect.

They twisted and turned through the air, their bodies flowing together in perfect harmony and evoking enchantment and infinite wonder as they defied gravity over and over again.

Flying was the open air, not the inevitable fall. And it wasn’t flying unless they were doing it together.

By the way he looked at her, it was obvious that he held nothing but pure admiration for her.

She had to admit she liked it.

She liked him.

Probably more than she should.

Perhaps more than her master would allow.

* * *

The signature silks required for their acrobatic work whispered over bare, sweat-glistened skin.

Limbs would lock and come undone, skin brushing like flint to kindling. A flame had been lit between them, a burning desire.

Their whirlwind routines mirrored a whirlwind romance— jumping, flying, twirling, and falling.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, Adrien looked up to his Lady and held his arms out to her.

“Milady… you know I want you...”

Everything about him screamed at her to trust him and at the sight of Chat Noir’s sultry smile, Ladybug felt herself grow unsteady.

Kicking higher into the air, she swung closer to him, their bodies close enough to touch. Turning in the air until wrapped in a silken swan dive, she leaned in, their faces mere centimeters apart.

Everything worth doing in life is scary, even falling in love.

After dropping their masks, Ladybug’s lips came down to his, smiling between featherlight kisses as she twisted herself to fall into his arms.

They were drawn to each other, but also bound to another.

* * *

With wrists entangled, hands pinned and bound above his head, Adrien lied within silken sheets as teal eyes drunk him in, roaming his bare body, hungrily, expectantly.

He felt Luka press his hips against him, hands running all over before pulling him closer and laying a long, slow kiss on his lips.

"For a stray, you seem to love being collared..." Luka whispered against Adrien's lips as he tugged at the chains around his new pet. 

Adrien whimpered just slightly, his body arching like a cat off the bed and toward Luka. "P-Please..."

Words were lost in a moan between Adrien’s heart and throat when he felt Luka bite his neck, the man’s breath like molten fire against his skin.

Luka’s body hovered over the black cat’s like a cage before leaning in to cruelly capture his tongue with teeth.

The kiss was long, teasing, and torturous as heated lips trailed down the length of his body. Unable to do anything but surrender, Adrien’s eyes fell shut to see stars, the ecstasy he’d craved finally becoming his.

* * *

With eyes closed and a secret smile, Marinette found herself walking out and onto the tightrope. 

The cool evening breeze blew through the tent and made the ribbons in her hair twirl like winds of a cyclone behind her.

The night air filled her lungs before she latched herself onto the circus ring with her knee.

In silence, she spun in languid circles at the center of the big top, the imaginary sound of an erupting house applause flooding her ears.

Ladybug moaned behind closed lips at the thought of flying with Chat Noir; the bliss burning like fire and freedom.

Teal eyes glimmered with intrigue, the only sign of irritation a twitch in his jaw. 

But the thing about bliss is that it’s evanescent and has to disappear eventually.

“Marinette…” Luka called out to her from beneath the platform, much like a siren song.

Her blue eyes met his and without hesitation she began her descent.

The worst thing about love was that it could change people…

But never as much as they truly wanted.

Marinette knew that with Luka, there was no safety net, no security, but even still, she’d do anything to keep a smile on his face— even freefall.

Lust is desire, pure, selfish, and all consuming.

Having ensnared the little Ladybug, Viperion gazed down at the woman in his grasp. He dipped her backwards and tilted her chin up with one finger. His thumb brushed over her lips, his slightest touch lingering like a flame. To him, Marinette was the very picture of grace. A devilish smirk tugged his lips before he pulled her into a forceful kiss.

Her knees went weak as he pressed another to her throat. Heat rushed to her skin wherever her master laid his lips and as he cradled her to his chest any thoughts of Chat Noir faded away.

Having linked her legs around his waist, Luka let out a deep groan as she bucked her hips into his. His hands settled on her sides, grip tightening as she straddled him.

Satisfaction rippled through Marinette in waves as she felt evidence of Luka’s own arousal pressing hard against her thigh. Unable to hold herself back and lips bitten pink, she clutched at his shoulders, hoping to keep her balance and sanity.

Viperion knew every which way to make the lady’s body sing. And so she sang for him, clear as a music note and as sincere as a melody.

A wicked grin painted its way onto Viperion’s lips as he saw green eyes flash at him from afar.

A deep growl reverberated in Chat Noir’s chest, one filled with jealousy, longing, and madness…

* * *

Snow white skin shivered under melting ice.

Sun-tanned skin burned under wax whose molten heat was once hot as fire.

Their needed remedy so close, yet so far out of reach.

The air between them was thick with lust and fear as blades danced along their skin.

Throwing knives, Viperion wreaked havoc as his blades sliced through flesh, leaving a sharp, lingering sensation before blood splattered and began to drip down to the earth below.

Viperion’s eyes gleamed in the darkness as he viewed his beloveds with insatiable carnal hunger. He hummed, his lips tracing a tortuous path down Adrien’s collarbone before moving toward Marinette’s over sensitive breasts. His touch ghosted along her skin before retreating and watching her squirm, her cheeks burning as she stifled back a moan.

With wonders of how fortunate they truly were, the pair shuddered at his touch, leaning closer with ragged pants and unabashed groans. 

The most difficult thing about winged creatures was that in order to keep them within reach, cages and binds would be required.

There was a fine line between Hell and Heaven and Viperion knew how to blur it just so; make everything meld together until Chat Noir and Ladybug couldn’t tell where they themselves began and ended.

Even veiled with lace and ribbon, he could see their eyes pleading for more, desperate for something to ground them to the quickly dissipating fantasy.

Viperion’s words always glittered with promises of unspeakable pains and pleasures.

Luka cupped Marinette’s cheek and stroked Adrien’s chin before running his hands around their throats to grasp at the hair on the base of their necks. 

Barely able to breathe through the gags which muffled any attempts at screaming into moans, their bodies spun, no longer something for them to control.

It was as if their fate danced on a tightrope, the slightest shift threatening to throw them off balance.

And for as long as Viperion could impress upon them his depraved love, a sense of desire and belonging, their entire world would be confined within a striped tent, among the lights and silks along the ceiling— both Marinette and Adrien would belong to him, but never to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Khanofallorcs for the beta read!


End file.
